User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Miami Mayhem! Harder to Breathe Season 1 Episode 7: Stop and Stare (1)
Main Plot: Dustin (A car drives up to the school) Dustin: Thanks for the ride dad. Mr. Wilson: Just don’t sleep in again or you won’t get a ride. You’re lucky your mother convinced me into driving you. Dustin: Do we have any plans tonight? Mr. Wilson: I’m going to be late for work. We’ll have this talk later ok? Dustin: I guess that’s good. (Dustin walks out of the car. Brandon is sitting outside waiting for him) Brandon: For a second, I thought you were gonna be a no show. Dustin: Don’t judge, I slept past my alarm. Brandon: That explains the bed-head you came to school with? Dustin: I have bed-head? (Dustin plays with his hair, and messes it up) Brandon: I was joking, but you messed it all up. Allow me. (Brandon fixes Dustin’s hair, and then touches his cheek. Dustin blushes and '' smiles) '''Brandon:' You have no idea how cute your dimples are when you smile. Dustin: And you have pretty eyes and very sexy hair. (Dustin tries to lean in for a kiss, but Brandon pushes him away) Brandon: We can’t be doing that in public. I’m not ready to come out yet. Dustin: It’s just so hard to not wanna kiss you when you turn me on like that. Brandon: I know, and I’m sorry about that. (The bell rings) Brandon: See you later? Dustin: I guess so. (Brandon walks into school. Dustin sighs as he walks into school a few seconds '' after) Opening Subplot: Taylor ''(Taylor is sitting in class with Kellie) Kellie: Hey, I have good news to tell. Taylor: Spill it, just as long as it doesn’t involve Ryan. Kellie: '''Well at the end of the school year, our cheer team is competing for a cheer competition at the ESPN Wide World of Sports in Orlando. The top three finalists get to go on a trip to compete against the top finalists in the country in California. '''Taylor: No way! I’m so excited. I can’t wait to go! Kellie: '''I can’t wait. You’re the first person on the team I told. But the complex is going to need participation payments by next week. '''Taylor: There’s a participation fee? Kellie: Well, they plan these events months in advance. If we want to compete we need to get our money as soon as possible. Taylor: '''Don’t worry about it. My parents can totally afford my participation fee. '''Kellie: You’re like the richest girl in the school. You’re always on time when it comes to money payments. Taylor: Kennedy is a popular last name. My parents even say I’m related to John F Kennedy. Kellie: '''But anyways, whenever you can bring the money in would be amazing. We need to get as much people to participate in this as we can. '''Taylor: '''You know I’ll have the money in. I mean, I really want to go to California. '''Kellie: I knew I can depend on you. (The bell rings) Taylor: '''About time this class is over. '''Kellie: I know, history is so boring sometimes. Taylor: The only good thing about it is looking at Mr. Morgan. Kellie: Come with me to my locker, we need to discuss other things. Taylor: Whatever you want. (Kellie and Taylor walk out of Mr. Morgan’s classroom) Third Plot: Allison (Taylor and Kellie are at Kellie's locker, Allison walks over to them) Allison: Hey, is there still room for the cheer team? Kellie: '''Who are you again? '''Allison: I’m Allison; I’m in the same grade as you. Taylor: Are you new? I swear, I’ve never seen you around here before. Kellie: '''Apparently, there’s no more room on the team as everyone made the team last week. '''Allison: '''That’s fine. Sorry. '''Taylor: '''There’s always room to try out next year if you are still interested. '''Allison: Thanks. (Allison walks away from them, Nate runs over to her) Nate: How is the number one girl in Miami doing? Allison: '''You’ve been here long enough to know what people think, right? '''Nate: I guess you can say so. Allison: '''Do people see me as a nobody here? '''Nate: '''I see you as so much more than that. '''Allison: Be honest. Nate: No one that I know thinks of you as that. But don’t let it get to you. In my eyes, you’re perfect. Allison: '''Thanks that actually gave me a smile. Are you doing anything after school today? '''Nate: '''If you consider spending time with you as doing something, then I’m pretty damn busy. '''Allison: '''Good, because I am taking you to the mall to go shopping. '''Nate: For me? Allison: '''No silly, for me. You in? '''Nate: I don’t see why not. (Allison giggles as she continues to talk down the hallway with Nate) Main Plot: Dustin (Dustin walks over to Brandon at his locker) Dustin: There you are! I’ve been looking for you all day. Brandon: I’m always here if you haven’t noticed. Dustin: '''I need to talk to you about something. '''Brandon: '''Go for it. '''Dustin: I think I’m going to come out to my parents tomorrow, so we can be together. Brandon: How would coming out to your parents benefit us? Dustin: '''That way we can spend some time together. If I come out to my parents, we can hang out at my house and I can actually be with you. '''Brandon: '''If that’s you’re reason, I totally support it. I would love to spend more time with you as well actually. '''Dustin: You do? Brandon: '''Just like you support me being you know… '''Dustin: '''I get it. But do you think you can help me prepare for it all? I don’t think I’m quite ready yet. '''Brandon: You should tell them whenever you’re ready. Dustin: I’m just worried about how they will react. Brandon: '''What do you mean? '''Dustin: My mom sometimes tends to like me more than my dad does. Brandon: You’re parents will love you no matter what. Dustin: 'But still, it just worries me. '''Brandon: '''I gotta get going to class. See you later ok? '''Dustin: '''See you later I guess… ''(Brandon walks into class. Dustin smiles at him) '''Dustin: Let’s just hope this day goes by really slow. (Dustin continues to walk down the hallway) Sub Plot: Taylor (Taylor gets in her mom’s car) Taylor: Thanks for bringing me home Mom. Mrs. Kennedy: Anytime sweetie? (Mrs. Kennedy drives away from the school) Mrs. Kennedy: How was school? Taylor: Good. Mrs. Kennedy: And cheer practice… Taylor: Good, can I ask you something. Mrs. Kennedy: What is it? Taylor: '''The cheer team is planning on going to the Wide World of Sports Complex for a cheer competition by the end of the year. Can you pay for me to go? '''Mrs. Kennedy: '''When is the money due by? '''Taylor: '''Sometime soon. I really want to go to this though. '''Mrs. Kennedy: '''You might have to wait a little bit. '''Taylor: '''How come? It’s never been like this before. '''Mrs. Kennedy: '''Things are going to be different around our house from now on. '''Taylor: Mom, what’s going on? You sound like something bad happened. Mrs. Kennedy: '''It’s nothing important Taylor. '''Taylor: Then why can’t you tell me! Mrs. Kennedy: There’s nothing to worry about. Taylor: 'I know you guys are hiding something from me. ''(Mrs. Kennedy pulls into their driveway) '''Mrs. Kennedy: You are just over-reacting sweetie. Taylor: Something isn’t right. (Taylor walks out of the car) Third Plot: Allison (Nate and Allison walk into the mall) Nate: So what stores are we going to? Allison: 'We can start with this store here. ''(Nate and Allison walk into Forever 21) '''Nate: I didn’t think you would shop in here. Allison: Well, I do now. Nate: What’s with the sudden change of interest? Allison: '''I’m tired of being a nobody. '''Nate: You’re someone to me. Allison: That’s not what everyone else thinks. Nate: Who gives a fuck about them anyways? Allison: I do! Are you going to help me or not? Nate: I am helping you. I’m telling you that all of them really don’t matter and someone’s opinion shouldn’t affect you. Allison: '''How many friends did you have at your old school? '''Nate: Barely any, but that didn’t bother me. Allison: '''You’re my only friend. I know nobody else here, and I just want someone other than you to talk to. '''Nate: '''If this really means a lot to you, I’ll help. But promise me something. '''Allison: Anything! Nate: Don’t change who you are on the inside. I like you for all of you, and I don’t want to lose you. Allison: I promise that I’m never going to leave your side. Nate: So where were we? Allison: Find something you would like to see me wear. (Nate and Allison are looking through some clothes racks) Main Plot: Dustin (Dustin and Brandon are sitting outside on a bench) Brandon: So how do we prepare for something like this? Dustin: I just do all the talking and you tell me what I want to hear from you. Brandon: 'Ok go for it. ''(Dustin clears his throat) '''Dustin: There’s been something I have wanted to tell you for the longest time. Brandon: I’m listening. Dustin: '''Since we first met, I knew there was something different about you. When you bumped into me in the hall, I thought you were just picking on me for being gay. A lot of people did that. But you were the complete opposite of that. '''Brandon: '''What are you doing? '''Dustin: Be quite, you’re ruining the moment. Brandon: Ok? Dustin: And then we got closer, and I started feeling something for you. I thought I wouldn’t have a chance until you came out to me. You still like girls, but I thought I would give this a shot. Brandon, will you go out with me? Brandon: '''No one else is going to know about this, right? '''Dustin: It can be our little secret. Brandon: I’m all in! Dustin: No one’s around right, because I really want to kiss you right now. (They both look around them) Brandon: I think we’re clear. (Brandon and Dustin kiss) Brandon: Make sure you let me know how everything goes with your parents tomorrow, ok? Dustin: Like I would forget. (Brandon and Dustin share another kiss) Subplot: Taylor (Mr. Kennedy walks into his home) Mrs. Kennedy: About time you’re home. Taylor, go to your room. We have things to discuss. (Taylor hides by the stairs to overhears her parents conversation) Mrs. Kennedy: Where were you? Mr. Kennedy: I was out taking care of our problem. What more is there to talk about? Mrs. Kennedy: As much as we try to push it away, we really need to take care of this. Mr. Kennedy: What do you think should be done? Because right now, there’s nothing we can do about it. Mrs. Kennedy: '''I can’t hide this from Taylor anymore. She asked to go on a cheer competition and is going to need money or else we can’t go. '''Mr. Kennedy: Well what did you say to her? Mrs. Kennedy: '''I said things were going to be different around here. What did you expect me to tell her? '''Mr. Kennedy: Well now we have to tell her. Mrs. Kennedy: No, you have to tell her. You were the one that got into this mess, now you have to face reality. Mr. Kennedy: Like it’s my fault it happened. Mrs. Kennedy: I don’t care how the hell it happened. Mr. Kennedy: You think I wanna be in this position right now? Mrs. Kennedy: Stop thinking about yourself for once and notice that you’re consequences are affecting the Mr. Kennedy: You want me to talk to her, I will. Just give me time to plan it all out. Mrs. Kennedy: '''Time’s running out. We won’t be able to hide this from her for long Thomas. '''Mr. Kennedy: '''Don’t act like I don’t know that Chelsey. '''Mrs. Kennedy: Then go do something about it. Mr. Kennedy: 'I will! ''(Taylor quietly walks up to her room and shuts the door. She starts to cry) Third Plot: Allison (Allison walks through the halls with her new look) '''Kellie: I like your shirt, where did you get it? Allison: Thanks, and Forever 21 at the mall! Taylor: Allison, right? Allison: That’s what they call me. Taylor: You look different then yesterday. Allison: '''Is that a good thing? '''Kellie: It’s just different, that’s all. Allison: Glad you guys like it! (Allison walks away from them) Nate: '''Since when were you friends with Taylor and Kellie? '''Allison: Since now. Nate: '''Aren’t they like the bitchiest girls in the school? '''Allison: No, you’re thinking of Sidney and her followers. Nate: Does that matter anyways? Allison: To me it does. They’re my friends. Nate: That you just made a minute ago. Allison: '''Big difference. What matters is that I enjoy who I’m becoming '''Nate: '''Do you even know what you’re doing. '''Allison: Whatever it is, I like it. Nate: '''I see how it is. Let me know when you decide to act like yourself and not someone you’re not. '''Allison: '''So you do think of me as a nobody. '''Nate: Allison, that wasn’t what I meant. (Allison storms off and walks away from Nate) Main Plot: Dustin (Dustin is sitting at a table with his family) Mrs. Wilson: So how was school today? Dustin: I had a good time. (They continue to eat) Dustin: I can't hide this from you anymore. Mr. Wilson: Hide what from us? Dustin: I really don’t know how to put this in words, so I’m just going to say it. Mrs. Wilson: Dustin, what’s going on? Dustin: I’m… gay. Mr. Wilson: You’re probably just going through a phase. Mrs. Wilson: It’s normal for a lot of teenagers to experiment once in a while. Especially around your age Dustin: '''I have a boyfriend, and I feel better around him then I do around girls. '''Mr. Wilson: '''You’re probably just confused son. It’s ok if you’re confused. '''Mrs. Wilson: We can always make appointments with a therapist if you need help. Dustin: I’ve known I was gay since the day I was born, and I’m already out to everyone at school. Mrs. Wilson: Bob, can you come help me with the dishes. Mr. Wilson: '''Sure, I’m getting pretty full anyways. '''Dustin: Do you want me to help? Mrs. Wilson: Its ok Dustin, you don’t need to help. Mr. Wilson: Just go to your room and stay there for the rest of the night. Dustin: '''You don’t accept me do you? '''Mrs. Wilson: Dustin… Dustin: 'Sorry for expressing how I feel. ''(Dustin storms away from his parents and slams the door. He starts to cry) ''There's only one episode left of the spring event...'' '''Taylor: This can't be happening to me (Brandon and Dustin hold hands under the table) Allison: '''I messed everything up between us, didn't I? ''And this episode is so intense...'' '''Brandon: I'm so nervous for tonight. (Taylor gets in the car with her dad) Nate: You're not the same person as you use to be! That it will get harder to breathe... Dustin: This is going to be the worst night of my life. Brandon: At least we get to go on a date! (Taylor cries on Kellie's shoulder) Allison: I'm sorry about everything. Find out in an all new episode of Miami Mayhem! Harder to Breathe Only on the Degrassi and Miami Mayhem! Wiki Category:Blog posts